Gwen vs Fourarms
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A fanfic adaptation of the hentai comic of the same name, drawn and owned by Jlullaby. Be prepared for some slightly ridiculous proportions.


**As mentioned in the summary, this/these comic(s) belong to Jlullaby. Yes, this one is gonna be a little shorter than I usually like One-shots to be, I try to shoot for 3k average but 2k at the very least, but what can I say this was like a seven page comic of nothing but one sex scene. I managed to get a whole story out of 10 page comic because each page was it's own lemon; there was stuff to elaborate on. Not so much here. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max had arrived at a local cabin, and would be staying there for the night. To save on money, Ben and Gwen had been given one room to share rather than their own separate rooms. This was all but destined to end poorly, but few could have guessed just how things would go.

The fighting started almost instantly and showed no sign of stopping for almost an hour straight. By the time Gwen stomped off, throwing herself on the bed to listen to her music, they'd both already forgotten what they'd even been fighting about to begin with; though both were certain that it was the other's fault.

Gwen put her earbuds in and started listening to her music as she read her book of magic, trying to drown out bed. Ben was doing his own equivalent, continuing to shout at Gwen for a few more moments despite knowing full well that she couldn't hear him.

He grumbled in annoyance as he finally quieted down, wondering to himself as he sat down on his bed why his had to be such a bitch, and wishing she could just shut the hell up for once in her life.

As he thought this, he looked over at Gwen, noticing now that her position on the bed gave him a direct view of her round ass in her tight white pants. He stared shamelessly, feeling his member slowly stiffen as lewd thoughts filled his mind.

Grinning evilly, he lifted his wrist, turning the dial of the Omnitrix in search of an appropriate alien form, his favorite in fact, as he thought to himself, 'Or maybe she just needs something to get all that noise out of her.'

Ben activated the transformation, Gwen noticing not from the sound, but from the bright green glow that happened as a result, getting a sinking feeling as she realized what he was about to do.

"Ben? You better not.." She started to say as she turned her head, gasping at the sight in front of her as she did so, causing her to drop her book and her earbuds to fall out off her ears as she did so.

Ben had taken the form of Fourarms. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be cause for much alarm. But Ben's arousal was extremely evident by the two massive members barely concealed beneath the black pants, threatening to tear from just the force of their stiffness alone.

Gwen started to move, but Ben as Fourarms reached out, grabbing her with his massive hand, "N-no, Ben, let me go!" She said, a note of desperation in her voice as Ben pulled his hand back hard, ripping her pants and panties off in one move, leaving her in nothing but her shirt and white shoes.

"Don't worry Gwen," Ben said as he shifted his pants and took out Fourarm's two, unsettlingly large cocks, just one of them looking as large if not larger than Gwen's actual body, making the thought of both of them terrifying, "I'll be rough~"

"P-please don't.." She said with a whimper as Ben moved closer, both of his tips lining up to Gwen's two exposed holes, not bothering with any lubrication as he jerked his hips forward, forcing both of them inside.

"Don't do this Ben, p-please!" She groaned as she felt the two rods start pushing inside of her from both sides, stretching out both holes at once as he pushed deeper into her, grunting with the effort.

"Let me get a little closer." He said, moving himself closer to Gwen on the bed before thrusting harder, ramming both cocks several inches deeper into her, watching with amusement as his cocks were engulfed by her holes, body stretching out around his cocks to take them both in; feeling amazing for Ben despite the pain it was clearly bringing Gwen.

She bit down on the bed sheet, eyes watering from the intensity of the rough fucking that Ben had promised was intent on delivering in full. The force of the thrusts caused her body to lift up a bit from the bed as Ben tried futility to hilt himself inside of her, hips pumping hard to push deeper into her tight, warm body.

Gwen gasped as she glanced down and saw the unsettling bulge forming in her stomach from the two thick cocks drilling her. Ben lifted one of her legs up into the air as he hammered in harder, getting deeper into her.

The intense, mind numbing combination of forced pleasure and sharp pain slowly grated on Gwen, and her gasps, yelps, and sobs slowly faded as she accepted her alien fucked, cum soaked fate.

This turned out to be a less than stellar choice, as in response to it, Ben said, "Come on Gwen, don't go getting quiet on me now," and decided to change their position, pulling out out her just long enough to turn her around so she was on her back before lining back up to her.

Her legs were now lifted up almost over her own shoulders, "I know, you must be getting bored. Guess I'll have to kick it up a notch!" He said, Gwen's pleas for mercy gone unheard as Ben drilled back into her body, fucking her into the bed.

Gwen screamed out as she felt it, his fucking pushing her legs back further. Gwen made sure not to let herself quiet down again for fear of him deciding to pick up the pace once again; but Ben didn't seem to need any excuse to keep going, getting rougher with each new position he changed Gwen into.

The last coherent words that Gwen managed to get out that night before all her sounds were reduced to moaning and nonsense came almost an hour later, and four hours before Ben actually stopped fucking her.

She'd been moved onto her fours at the time, Ben's two tree trunk cocks as close to hilted inside of her as they could ever hope to be, and pumping as fast into her as he could get himself to move when she cried, "I-I'm gonna break!"

Ben either didn't hear her, or didn't care. Based on his attempts to pick up the pace after she said it-if such a thing could even be done at this point-it was possible that he actually took pleasure in the idea of breaking her with his cock.

He grunted loudly as he finally reached his peak, unloading a torrent of thick, hot seed into and onto her, filling her completely inside and painting her entire body in his cum. Ben panted as he collapsed on his own bed, turning back to his human form as he did so, falling asleep in a state of pure satisfaction.

Well, it turned out that Gwen hadn't been kidding when she'd said that Ben had been about to break her. When Ben woke up, he was once again in Fourarms form. Gwen had turned his form for him while he'd been asleep, and was riding Fourarm's two cocks as he woke, moaning in delight as she felt him start to thrust up into her.

Gwen had in fact been broken, and while Fourarms was her favorite, she was essentially a nympho for Ben's cock in human form, or any alien he wanted. So long as it hurt, she didn't care what he did to her.

* * *

 **And that's your lot for now. Like I said, there wasn't a massive amount to work with, and I was somewhat confused that it won the poll, but hopefully it was still worth reading. If not, let me know in the reviews, as well as why. Perhaps let me know what other hentai comics from this or other fandoms you'd like to see get an adaptation.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
